A Hero's Tale
by Blade100
Summary: Discontinued until further notice.
1. A Hero's Return

**A Hero's Return**

"Charles? Charles!"

"Keep you voice down," Charles ordered. The Warrior walked out of the shadows under the trees, his black armor fitting perfectly into the night, his white trim making him seem like just an outline or a ghost.

In his arms, though, was a baby, wrapped in a blue blanket, he held it to his chest. The little baby was sound asleep, and Charles petted its cheek.

"Is that him?"

"Who else? Tell me…what have you seen?" Charles asked, his face residing in the shadows.

"When fire rains from the sky, run with your son. Give up your child on the first home you find. Give your life for his and Lore will be saved."

"And you are positive… of all of this? My death, his rise, the return of the Dragonark name?"

"I have never been surer of anything. I'm sorry," she whispered, tears falling to the ground.

"If I am to die, to let Lore and my son live, then so be it. You are still young. See to my son's protection."

"I cannot. I have foreseen that he will be raised by a man of the night. A Rouge."

"A Rouge?"

"I have seen it. His first chapter will gain him many allies, as Alex the Rouge. His Second will be told as Alex the Dragonlord. Third as Alex Dragonark"

"Are there more chapters?"

"Life is like a book, Charles and for the books of heroes like you and young Alex, there are many chapters," Lady Celestia smiled, taking off her hood.

* * *

"Woohoo! Another round of beers, on me!" Alex screamed. He then looked at his table of friends and one of the girls grabbed Alex and kissed his cheek.

The years had been kind to Alex; his hair was still the shaggy, messy black hair it was years ago, and he was wearing his old black armor with blue trim and had a noticeable chinstrap of black hair and a small moustache.

"Back to the song!" he yelled."

The whole pub began slamming their hands to their tables and stomping the ground in a rhythm as Alex and his table sang and raised their drinks around.

**SAVE THE LAST PINT FOR ME, BOYS**

**SAVE THE LAST PINT FOR ME**

**I'LL BE HOME WITH THE BOOK OF RULE SO JUST SAVE THE LAST PINT FOR ME**

**SAVE THE LAST PINT FOR ME BOY**

**SAVE THE LAST PINT FOR ME**

**I'LL BE HOME WITH THE BOOK OF RULE SO YOU JUST SAVE THE LAST PINT**

**SO JUST SAVE THE LAST PINT**

**JUST SAVE THE LAST PINT**

**SO JUST SAVE THE LAST PINT**

**SO JUST SAVE THE LAST PINT FOR ME!!**

"Hey! Out of my way! I need to talk to him!"

"I'm sorry kid, but no one younger than eighteen!"

"I don't want a drink! I want to talk to Alex!"

Alex stopped from the loud singing and saw a young girl try to fight her way past the guard. It looked like she was trying to get to him, fighting against the guard, probably only ten years old.

He simply shrugged and continued drinking his drink when the girl suddenly yelled-

"Jojo sent me!"

"Hey, Alex? You cool?" a man asked as Alex nearly dropped his drink to the ground. He dropped the wooden cup and it landed on the table loudly.

"Let her in," Alex sighed, motioned the little girl over.

"I'm a HE!" the gir- guy said. He ran over and Alex almost laughed at him. He had pink carefree hair, green eyes, and wore a blue robe over his tanned skin. On the back of the robe was a hood and Alex saw he had a backpack on his back.

"You sure, kid? I've never met a guy with pink hair before!" Alex laughed.

"Are you going to help me save my Mother or not?"

"Okay, okay. Start from the begin kid, who are you?" Alex asked, smiling widely, still laughing at his hair.

"I'm Kit, Jojo is my mom. We live in Frostvale, but we were attacked by Orcs and monsters! I remember hearing stories about you from the other Moglin, so I ran away before they got us and came looking for you! I remember my Mother talking about you two, and you had a good history turned sour. I know that means you two might hate each other, but PLEASE help me! PLEASE!"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"…Well?"

"Can you go over that again, but slower? My head hurts."

"She also said you were easily confused."

"…Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, okay, okay! I think I got it! In other words, Jojo is in trouble, right Kent?"

"KIT!"

"Kit, Kit! I'm sorry! Still a little confused," Alex said rubbing his head. "Well… I think I can get some friends to help you."

"Huh? You mean you aren't?"

"Kid, I'm retired from the heroic business. Too much work, just to get the world in trouble again. There are plenty of heroes out there, and they're doing just fine."

"But you're the best of the best! Just one last act of heroism? For Jojo?"

"Look kid, come with me to my home, and then I can find some hero to help you, okay?" Alex sighed. "I have the locations of a few decent heroes that can help you out."

"Sigh…alright; if you think they're strong enough, I'll trust a hero like you."

"Ex-Hero."

* * *

"Is that them? The old team?" Kit gasped. He took the picture off the wall and gazed at the six heroes. "The two Mages, Ninja, two Warriors, Dragonlord and Dragon? The original team?"

"Yep, that's us…" Alex sighed.

"Whatever happened?"

"Well I thought of retiring, then… well then we just started falling apart. Maybe I'll tell you the whole story another day."

"Hey! Is that a picture of you after the Devourer War?"

"Yeah, quite a wild…and confusing, adventure that was."

"And that's you defeating the Hydra between Falcon reach and Oaklore Keep!"

"Yep, that adventure was wet….very wet."

"That's you during the first holiday of Frostvale! And that's my Mom back when she was a Moglin!"

"Yeah…" Alex whispered, seeing his young 15 year old self holding the pink Moglin in his arms. He remembered how she was turned into human; how he thought he had fallen in love… He quickly shook his head and sighed, running his fingers through his oily hair as Kit was looking at various things of hi past.

"That's from your first battle with Xan! That's from the Ninja and Pirate War! That's from you in Dragesvard!"

"KID!"

"Huh?"

"Can we just get going? I mean can we just get some hero to help you?" Alex said, taking a piece of paper. He then got out a pen and wrote on it and handed it to Kit.

"Help this pink haired boy, from Alex Dragonark? That's it?" Kit read.

"Kid, I'm famous. Now go away."

"Why did you retire? I mean, you're still young, still a hero! Can't you just come with me?"

"Kid, I… It's a long story, very long, and very stressful," Alex groaned.

"Come on! Just one more act of heroism? For Jojo!"

"…One! Just one!"

"YES!"

"Keep it down, I need to change…"

* * *

Alex slipped on the long cape and blue armor, with a belt following. He put on the leather gauntlets, and stared at himself in the mirror. Only one thing was missing now…

He walked over into his room and looked at his bed. Next to it was a smaller bed, as though it was made for a baby…

"Zero…" Alex whispered, but shook his head. He looked against the wall to see a black sword hung against the wall by some nails. He took the sword and stared at it, with a smile.

The sword was black as night, with small little blades coming out of the trim of it. Alex tested with it, cutting the air and then threw it into the air and spun around, making it fall into a scabbard.

"Time to get to work, Dad," he smiled, seeing a red Dragon head with horns, on the hilt as an emblem. He put the sheath under his belt and saw Kit walk over.

"Is that…?" Kit asked.

"My Father's sword? Yep. Let's get to work!"

"YEAH! Thank you!" Kit yelled, hugging Alex.

"…Off. Now. Only girls hug me."

* * *

"Man…I forgot how much walking to adventures sucked," Alex gasped as he and Kit walked through the forest. "Kid, how much longer?"

"Shouldn't be too far."

"Sure? I mean, we are in the middle of a fo-" Before the Dragonark could finish that word snow fell from the sky and landed on the two. "…I'll never understand how that's possible."

"Hey, did you hear that?" Kit asked.

"Hear what?"

"ROAR!" a voice echoed as an Orc ran out of a bush and punched Kit into Alex's arms.

"You okay, Kid?"

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" Kit asked, rubbing his head as more Orcs surrounded the two.

"Not as easy as it used to be," Alex laughed. He suddenly dropped Kit and took a fighting stance. "Kid, stand back. Let me work!"

"No trespassers!" an Orc yelled. "Our home now! You leave!"

"How about…No?" Alex asked and punched the Orc into a tree. "I still got i…AHHHH! OW! OWWWW!" Alex screamed. "Man that hu- Oof!" Alex yelled, getting punched into a tree. "Yeah…not as easy as it used to be."

"Where is my Mom?" Kit yelled. One of the Orcs grabbed Kit's collar and lifted him up with ease, and laughed as the kid tried to punch him.

"Hey buddy."

POW!

"Kid, behind me!" Alex ordered as the Orcs surrounded them. He suddenly napped his wrist and his sword broke apart and grew longer, like a whip. He suddenly snapped his wrist again and spun the whip, the sword acting as small blades along the whip.

He snapped his wrist and caught an Orc's axe and snapped his wrist again, making the axe fly into the air. He then snapped his wrist again and sliced the Orc's head off. Two other Orcs charged at Alex, but the Dragonark jumped into the air and did the splits, hitting both in the face. "I still got it!" he yelled, as another Orc sneaked behind him. It raised its club up, but suddenly froze.

Alex turned around and looked at the Orcs head and saw the axe from before had landed, cutting his skull. "Cool," he smiled, kicking him down. "So Kid, what next?" Alex asked, turning around. "Kid? Oh that's not good," Alex laughed, seeing two Orcs hold Kit at sword point. "No, no! You don't wanna do that! He's a short ten year old weirdo! He shouldn't die...well maybe..."

"Aren't you suppose to be a hero!?" Kit asked.

"Retired hero, Kid. Retired."

"Shut up! Come with us! Meet General!" one Orc yelled.

"Why?"

"So you can get punishment!"

"Why?"

"Because you attacked us."

"Why?"

"Because we attacked you."

"Why?"

'Because you were trespassing!"

"Why?

"Because...because...STOP THAT!"

* * *

"General Porkon! We have trespassers!"

"Yo!"

"I can't believe you're a hero."

"Retired hero."

"Wait...Alex Dragonark? Aren't you retired?"

'Dude, that's what I've been saying!"

"Where are the Moglins!? Where's my Mom!?" Kit yelled.

"Mmm...Bring the prisoners!" Porkon ordered, and a group Orcs ran out and lifted a large cage and brought it over, dropping it on the snowy ground. Inside were various Moglins and one human girl.

The girl had long pink hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She had a blue eskimo jacket over her and her green eyes glared at Porkon, but suddenly widened and gasped. Her gloved hand cover her mouth as she and Alex's eyes met.

"Jojo?"

"Alex?"

"Jojo...you look-"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Jojo screamed. 'Why are you here you scumbag!? Did you help the Orcs!? Or are you paying them to do this!? That's it, isn't it!? ANSWER ME!"

"...Okay, I get it. You're mad, but let's watch the language. There are children present," Alex said, scratching his head and looked at Kit. "Besides, Kid sent me here."

"Kid? Kit! Why did you bring him here!?"

"We needed a hero, and Alex is one of the greatest!"

"He's also a hurtful, mean, cruel, scumbag!" Jojo screamed, pointing at Alex.

"Now Jojo. I understand you're a little angry about that event a few years ago, but-"

"YOU LEFT ME AT THE ALTAR!"

"Altar? Wait, you were going to marry him!?" Kit asked.

"Yeah..." Alex said, scratching his head. "Uh...hey, Pork man! Any chance you can kill me now, cause...really, you're not as bad as Jojo," Alex joked, scratching his head and sweatdropped.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"ENOUGH! For Lore sake, stop talking!" Porkon ordered. "Kill Alex! Kill the girl! Kill them all!"

"I'm a boy!" Kit yelled as the Orcs surrounded them. "Ideas?" Kit asked.

"Kid...just follow my lead!" Alex smiled and flexed his arms, breaking his rope bonds. He then saw one Orc holding his sword and he reached into the snow, and fired a snowball at his face. "Keep doing that!" Alex ordered, handing him a snowball as the Orcs charged at them.

As an Orc attacked Alex with an axe, the hero ducked and uppercutt him, and then jumped out if the way of a spear. He then grabbed the spear pushed down on the front, making the end slam into the Orcs face. He then spun the spear in his fingers and then saw his sword on the ground and picked it up with one hand as he held the spear in the other. The archers aimed their arrows, but a snowball suddenly hit their faces, blinding them.

Before they could wipe the snow off, Alex's sword turned into its whip form and sliced their bellies, bringing them down. "Good job Kid! Keep it up!" Alex ordered as he threw the spear at Porkon. The General grabbed the spear and threw it back at Alex, who jumped up and his feet landed on the spear. He then ran up the spear and jumped, slamming his foot against the Orc's face.

"Heheheheheh..."

"Uh oh," Alex said at the Orc General now had Alex's foot in his mouth. The Orc then spun around and sent the screaming retired hero around and then opened his mouth, crashing Alex into the cell of Jojo and the others. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning," Alex groaned.

"Alex, get us out of here! Now!" Jojo ordered.

"I liked it better when you were all in love with me."

"ALEX!"

"Alright, alright!" the retired hero laughed and picked up his whip sword and saw the keys on Porkon's belt. "Aim...and...FIRE!" Alex smiled, shooting his whip out at the Orc. The General grabbed the whip and suddenly pulled Alex over and grabbed the hero in his green hands.

"GOT YA!"

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...!"

"Really sure?"

"Uh..well...yes?"

"Really, really s...s...ah...ah...AHCOO!" Alex screamed, sneezing in Porkon's face. Porkon let out a screamed and dropped Alex, wiping his hands against his face. "Kit, catch!" Alex ordered, grabbing the keys and throwing them at the pink haired boy. He then looked at Porkon and pulled back his fist. With a thunderous slam, the Rouge's fists slammed into Porkon's stomach, pushing the Orc back. He then jumped up and kicked Porkon's head and followed up with another kick to the chest. As he landed to the ground, Alex spun around and slammed his leg into Orc's face.

With the barrage done, Alex fell to the ground and looked up at Porkon. The General stood there for a second, not even breathing. The Dragonark pulled out his sword and tapped it against Porkon's armor, suddenly making the armor shatter and the warrior fall. "I still got it!"

SLAP!

The 'mighty' Hero skidded against the ground and crashed into a nearby hut as Jojo pulled back his fist. The black haired ,am forced his body out of the wreckage and massaged his head. "I see you've been working out," he groaned, falling to the ground.

"...I think he's dead."

* * *

"Am I dead?" Alex asked, getting up from the bed.

"Morning, Alex," Kit greeted, walking over holding a large backpack.

"How long have I been-?"

"A day."

"What's with the backpa-?"

"Mom wants us to move somewhere safer."

"Safer? Wher-"

"Swordhaven, I think."

"Will you stop doing-?"

"Sorry."

"...You remind me of an old friend of mine," Alex groaned, getting off the bed. He walked past Kit and out of the hut, seeing the night sky. He then turned to sere a cliff and Jojo, staring at the nightsky. The beautiful woman had truly grown up after the years, her hair still long, but her body had matured and well...let's say everything looked better. "Jojo...wow, the years have loved her..."

"I know you're there, Alex."

"Huh? How?"

"We dated for years, remember? I know you by now..." Jojo said, not looking behind her to see Alex. "What do you want?"

"Well for one thing, I'd like to know what's with Kid."

"You mean, Kit? What do you mean?"

"Hey, Jojo...after me, did you ever get together with anyone?"

"...That's none of your buisness!"

"Come on! I saved you, don't I deserve a little thanks?" Alex chuckled, walking over to Jojo, who refused to look at him. "I mean, who's the Dad?"

"Did you ever get together with someone?"

"Uh...Yes..."

"How many girls?"

'...Lost count at a eighteen..."

"Perverted scumbag," Jojo said, forcing the words out of her mouth as Alex saw something fall.

"Jojo...why are you crying?"

"I knew this would be hard..."

"What? What is...oh crud, Kit..he's my son, isn't he?"

"How did you-?"

"Pink hair, but a smart-alec mouth! He has your hair color, my personality, my hair style! For Lore's sake now I know why when you have sex you're suppose to be together!" Alex screamed. DAMN YOU AUTHOR! Alex thought, rubbing his head.

"I know, this is hard to take in, but-"

CRASH!

"Kit?" Jojo asked, seeing the unconscious body of her son, on the ground. "Oh no!" she yelled, running over. 'Alex, quick help me out! Alex? Alex?" she asked, seeing Kit's Dad laying on the ground, also unconscious. "Sigh. Yep, they're related."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

So...Alex has a son, and Jojo hates Alex's guts now. Sounds like the beginning of ADVENTURE! R n R everybody, and of course, like my other stories, if you want to join this story and join Alex's NEW team, fill this out EXACTLY.

Name:

Age: ((Alex is like...24? 25?))

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Bio: (If you're a character from Rouge's Tale, tell what you've been doing since the old team's break up)

Class: (Nothing special. Just what AQ Worlds has right now. So Barber, Rouge, Pirate, Ninja, and all that stuff)

Weapons:

Anything else:

R AND R, bye everybody! Also the song in big bold letters is Save the last pint for me and its in Armed and Dangerous. Just go to youtube and type in Armed and Dangerous Ending


	2. Aren't You Retired?

If I did not include your characters it was because you did not follow the rules, or because there are already too many characters to work with. SORRY! I also wanted to make an amalgamation of old heroes and new heroes. So again, I'm sorry! Maybe I'll make chapter where they're included later!

**Aren't You Retired?**

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Alex answered.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Jojo sighed.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" they both yelled.

"…Are we there yet?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"NO!" Alex screamed. He then took a deep breath and sighed. "From now on ask your Mother."

"But you're my Dad."

"Do not call me/him that!" Jojo and Alex ordered.

"…Did I hit a nerve?"

"That attitude comes from you," Jojo sighed.

"…Thanks," Alex replied.

"Man…Been a long time since I've been to Swordhaven…" Alex sighed, smiling at the large castle. He then saw the two guards and smiled, running over. "Oh I love this! No matter what you do, these guys won't move!" he laughed and began making faces at one of them. "Hey buddy! Nice armor! Did your husband make it for ya?" Alex laughed.

POW!

"OW! They're supposed to stand still!"

POW!

"OW!"

"Remember, Kit. Don't be like Alex Dragonark," Jojo smiled, patting her son on the head.

"You mean a hero?"

"No honey, an idiot," Jojo sighed as Alex was punched again.

"So how's the city?" Kit asked.

"GREAT! We've only been attacked by the undead eight times this week!" the guard smiled as the drawbridge pulled down. Inside the city was in flames with dozens of heroes fighting against all sorts of undead creatures. "And its only Monday!" the guard smiled.

"…Why are you guys outside the city when the inside is so messed up?" Kit asked.

"…Move along citizens!"

"But-"

"Kid, let's just get going," Alex sighed. The three walked into the city and saw various skeletons with armor and swords attacking and destroying the place. "Wow…So you came here to be safe?!" Alex laughed.

"Alex… Any chance you could help?" Jojo asked. "Please?" she asked, hugging the man, showing off her impressive rack to him.

"It shall be done talking breasts!" Alex saluted.

"I see you haven't changed."

"No way…"

"Alex."

"…Shadow Tamer!" Alex laughed and ran over to his old friend. The black mage looked at Alex and then at his son and ex-wife.

"Alex, it is… good to see you, but may I ask why Jojo is here two and the little boy?"

"I'm a g- Oh wait, you got it right! I'm Kit, Alex's and Jojo's son!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Did I hear what I thought I just heard?" a man asked, walking over. He was a warrior with a draconic helmet, pale skin, and brown eyes. In his hand was the Dragon Saw sword, and beside him were five girls and one guy.

"And you are?" Alex asked.

"Darastrix."

"Robyn," with grey hair and a lighter shade for her skin. Her purple eyes widened as she realized who was standing before her. "Hey! You're Alex!" she realized. "The Dragonlord and Dragon Hero!"

"That's me!" he smiled and suddenly dashed forward and took her hand in his. "My my, aren't you beautiful, milady!"

"PERVERT!" Jojo screamed and delivered with a right hook at Alex, sending him soaring into the air. What was left was twinkle in the sky, and a mad Jojo. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Jojo! How are you Shadow Tamer?" she smiled, hugging the black mage.

"Um…good, thank you," he said, blushing under his hood. Who could blame him, Jojo was defiantly something in looks. "Yourself."

"Mom, you know Shadow Tamer two?" Kit asked, looking at the mage.

"I used to work with your father you know," Shadow Tamer smiled.

"Yep. And don't call me that, please," Alex added, walking over. "I'm not his father, just a guy that knocked up his mom."

"Alex…" Jojo growled.

"Uhhhh…" Robyn began, an anime sweatdrop appearing on her head as the others and she watched Alex being chased by Jojo.

"Who are the rest of you guys?" Kit asked.

"I'm Trinenna. Trinenna Pyre," a female ninja bowed. "Ninja warrior," she explained various gold and trinkets on her body as well as streaky dark hair, sooty eyes, and a pair of skull earrings.

"Wow, a hot Goth ninja girl," Alex commented as Jojo chased him.

"I am Reisha the Healer," a girl with pink skin, dark purple hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes smiled. "Aw aren't you cute!" she laughed, patting Kit's head, which only turned his hair color.

"What kind of Healer has a katana?" Alex asked.

"Rayne Anasi," a girl long black hair and a cross of violet and brown eyes greeted. She had black armor and strange blade in hand. Alex walked up to her and pulled out some glasses and put them on as he looked at her. "Yes?" she asked as Alex just stared at her. The Dragonark man just smiled and leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"We're going to get along just fine."

Now you're first guess would probably be Alex is flirting. Then Alex added another thing in his whisper.

"We can talk about how hot girls are."

"W-what!?" Rayne yelled, turning red and realizing that he knew her little secret.

((I don't know if she keeps a secret or not, but for the story she is! Okay?))

"PERVERT!" Jojo screamed, and punched Alex again.

"WAAAAAHOOOOOO!" he screamed as he became a twinkle in the air.

"I apologize for Alex's perverted behavior," Jojo bowed and scratched her head. "He can get like that a lot. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Rayne replied said, a slight redness on her cheeks. "So why's Alex here? He's retired, isn't he?"

"I am," Alex answered, walking over.

"Dad!"

"I told you to stop calling me that, Kid!"

"I just had a great idea! This could be the new team!" Kit yelled.

"…New team?" Shadow Tamer asked. He and Alex looked at each other, then the other heroes. The two then looked at Kit and had just one thing to say.

"No."

"What? Why not!?" Kit whined.

"The first team didn't end all that well," Alex mumbled.

"I forgot did you break away from the team before or after you ran from your wedding?" Shadow Tamer asked.

"Before, though the two were very close."

"Come on! I can help!" Kit smiled.

"No," Alex, Jojo, and Shadow Tamer yelled.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Robyn asked.

"No!" the Rouge and Mage yelled.

ROAR!

"Screw it, I don't care what that is I am not being a hero," Alex growled.

* * *

"This sucks!" Alex screamed as he ducked under the Undead Boss's sword. "Plan anyone?!" he yelled as his sword clashed with the Undead Boss's.

"Not really, no!" Darastrix yelled as he mashed his fists with a Skeleton.

"Just like old time, huh Alex?" Shadow Tamer asked as his staff made some large vines shoot from out of the ground and crushed some Skeletons to the ground.

"This happened to you guys on a daily basis?" Trinenna asked as she jumped kicked a Skeleton and sweep kicked another.

"Yeah, it was great!" Alex smiled as he pushed back the Undead Boss and spun under his sword and disconnected the Boss from his feet. Sadly since it's a Skeleton it just got back up and fought even without feet. "Oh come on!"

"Hiya!" Robyn yelled, and sliced through a Skeleton with her sword.

"Hey, aren't you a Mage?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do you have a sword!?"

"…Look out!" Robyn yelled as Undead Mages shot out energy orbs. Suddenly Jojo ran forward and delivered a kick at one of the orbs, sending flying into the Undead Mages, destroying him…she…it!

She then followed with a barrage of punches, completely destroying the rest of the orbs. "Anger Management at work," Jojo smiled and posed cutely.

"…I am so turned right about now," Alex gasped as he paused from hi fight from the Boss. His eyes gazed at Jojo's breasts and he gulped loudly and whistled loudly. "Now that is hot!"

"ALEX! Look out!" Jojo cried as the Boss swung down his sword.

The Dragonark hero looked up at the blade and swung his own blade as well. On the sidelines Kit watched with amazement as his father's sword glowed blue and slammed into the Undead Boss's.

With a mighty strike the Undead Boss fell to the ground, sliced in two by the hero's blade. Alex smiled and gave a thumbs-up to his son as the top of the Boss moved.

"Alex, move!" Shadow Tamer ordered, pushing the hero out of the way and blocked the large sword with a black magical shield.

"Shadow Tamer, duck!" Alex ordered as his sword turned into a whip and he charged at the Boss. With a snap of his whip, his bladed whip sliced the Boss's head and with another snap his sword returned to normal. "That's right, I'm that awesome!" he smiled.

"HA!" a voice yelled.

Above his head Kit flew and crashed into a Skeleton Warrior, who was trying to attack Alex from behind. The two slammed into the ground and Alex saw his son laying in a heap of bones and rubbing his head.

"Ow…"

"You are defiantly my son," Ale sighed as he kicked another Skeleton.

"Can we please focus?!" Rayne yelled as more Skeletons charged at them.

"Form a line!" Alex ordered as the Skeletons charged at them. "Kid, stand back!"

"But-"

"Now, Kid!" Alex ordered. The others ran to his side and took a battle position as the wave for Skeletons charged at them. "Just like old times, huh Shadow Tamer?"

"Too much like old times," the mage groaned as he held his staff. Suddenly a black orb appeared over his staff and he yelled out as it shot out and hit the army of Skeletons.

"CHARGE!" Alex yelled as his sword turned into a whip.

The heroes charged at the broken army and with a battle cry tore through the army. Jojo grabbed Trinenna's hands and spun the ninja around, letting her kick out her feet at the Skeletons.

She then released her and Trinenna flew into the air and as soon as she was close enough shot out her legs, breaking some skulls…literally. Behind her Jojo was punching back Skeletons, and spun around a sword, slamming her foot with the Skeletons ribs.

Beside them, Alex and Shadow Tamer were chopping down Skeletons. The Rouge sliced down Skeletons as Shadow Tamer shot out a black lightning bolt, blowing up some Skeletons.

Suddenly Alex put his sword away as another Undead Boss charged at them. Alex grabbed the mage by his collar and robe and began spinning around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Shadow Tamer screamed.

"Fastball Special!" the Rouge yelled and flung the black mage at the Boss. Shadow Tamer quickly made a black orb appear around him as he collided with the monster's head, shattering it like a hammer at a statue.

"Buyah!" Alex laughed.

Behind them Robyn and Rayne were fighting back waves of Undead Mages, slicing through energy orbs left and right. "I have a plan!" Rayne smiled as an energy orb flew at her. "Batter up!" she yelled, smacking it with the flat side of her sword.

The energy orb flew into the Undead, bouncing off of them with pinball inspired noise. It flew back at Robyn who smacked it like Rayne did, sending it back into the strange monster killing pinball.

"PINBALL OF DEATH!!" one of the monsters screamed.

With another smack from Rayne the energy orb flew into the air where Robyn jumped into the air for it. She pulled back her sword and slammed it into the ground with her hand.

The 'volleyball' flew down and slammed into the ground, blasting back any and all nearby Monsters.

"Wahoo! YATTA!" Robyn laughed and jumped up and down.

Finally Reisha and Darastrix were chopping back Undead Vikings Darastrix fell to the ground, holding his injured side, and barely blocked an axe. Reisha saw this and kicked back an Undead Viking and quickly healed him.

Behind her though another Viking rose up his axe and brought it down on her.

"Nice try."

Inches from her head, the axe stopped. Darastrix held the blade in his hands and the Healer moved out of the way, letting the Warrior pulled the axe out of the Undead's hand and threw it into a crowd of Undead.

"Now. Where was I?" Darastrix asked, picking up his sword. He then felt a poke and saw Reisha holding her katana near him. He took it in his free hand and took a fighting stance. "Come to daddy."

"Wow! This is amazing!" Kit whispered as he saw Darastrix carve up Vikings left and right. He suddenly felt a hand grab his leg and looked down to see the top half of a Skeleton squeezing his leg. "…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he screamed, kicking his leg wildly.

The half of a Skeleton flew off his leg and landed on Undead Mage. The sudden weight made the Mage shoot his spell incorrectly; making the orb of energy hit an Undead Viking, making the Viking throw his axe into the air. The axe flew into an Undead Boss's head, making it fall on to the ground, crushing Alex.

"…He is your son," Shadow Tamer commented.

"SHUT UP!" Alex yelled from under the corpse of a corpse.

* * *

"Man! What a battle!" Rayne sighed, as everyone rested in the inn.

"Alex?"

"Artix?" the Dragonark asked. He saw the Paladin walk over along with Robina, Warlic, and Yulgar. "Hey! Robina! How you doing? I see that body of your is still pretty hot!"

"I can't reach, and I'm too tired to move, can someone do it for me?" Jojo asked. Robyn nodded and smacked Alex's head with her hand roughly.

"OW!"

"I thought you retired?" Yulgar questioned.

"I did, it's more of a hobby now."

"Who are your friends? Your new team?" Warlic asked, ignoring Alex's last few words. "They look like a good well rounded group of people."

"Huh? Hey we are not a t-"

"Hi!" Kit greeted, covering his father's mouth with his hand. "I'm Kit Dragonark, son of Alex Dragonark!"

"…Son?" Artix asked.

"Yep!"

Suddenly Jojo jumped up and covered Kit's mouth, which was still covering Alex's. "Um…It's a long story."

"Jojo? How are you?" Cysero greeted, running over. "So is this the new team? Huh?" he mumbled, seeing Kit. "Is that your daughter?"

"I'm a mphy!" Kit's muffled voice yelled.

"And this must be the new team!"

"We are nmpt a team!" Alex's muffled voice yelled.

Kit suddenly freed his mouth from his mother and nodded up and down. "Yep, this is a new team!" Kit smiled.

"KID!" Alex yelled, freeing his mouth.

"Really?! Wow, I'm going to go tell King Alteon! This is great news! Alex is out of retirement and with a new team!" Cysero yelled, running out of the inn.

"What?! Why didn't any of you guys help me?!" Alex whined.

"…We thought it was funny," Darastrix shrugged.

* * *

"Okay, Yulgar said my room was 202…Aha!" Alex smiled, opening the door to his room. "You!"

"YOU!" Jojo yelled back.

"…Us?" Kit joked, scratching his head as a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

""Three beds…Stay on your side, pervert, Jojo warned.

"Okay, I know I preferred you when you were like a fangirl," Alex joked as he relaxed on a bed. "Oh and Kid?"

"Yeah, D- I mean, Alex?"

"Catch."

"Oof! Huh? What is it?" Kit asked, as Alex threw a small gift. He opened it up and gasped as he found what was inside. Two regular sized daggers, both black as the night and reflected the shine of the candlelight. "Y-your…T-these are…"

"My old daggers," Alex nodded as he went under the covers.

"I thought with you getting me stuck in the Hero Business again, you need something to defend yourself."

"Thank you Daddy!" Kit thanked, tears going down his cheeks and was about to run to hug his dad until Jojo ran up to Alex.

"What?! You're giving daggers to a ten year old!?" Jojo screamed.

"Why not? I got my first daggers when I was five."

"GRRRRRR! ALEX!"

* * *

Man, I can't believe Kid. Am I going to be stuck in the Hero business again? Alex thought as he walked down the hall in nothing, but his PJs Maybe being back in the business won't be so bad? And the new girls look pretty hot; he smiled, opening the door to the bathroom.

"Huh?" Alex groaned, seeing someone step out of the shower.

Jojo moved the shower curtain and stepped out, only for her wet body to meet with Alex's. She looked up and Alex looked down, both speechless.

They stared at each others for what felt like hours, her naked and wet body getting his pajamas wet. Finally though Alex said something.

"I see the twins have gotten bigger by atleast a cup, huh Jojo?"

"PERVERT!"

POW!

"Sigh…They're going at it again," Shadow Tamer groaned, rolling in his bed.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Hey guys! That's Chapter two! Now with a new question…**What do we call the new Team?! **Don't say the Justice League, and maybe think of Alex Dragonark and his connection with Dragons! I want something Dragon related! That's only a slight suggestion, so tell me in a review! R N R! BYE! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! Comments? Suggestions? The more stuff in your review the better!


	3. Old Memories Anew

**Old Memories Anew**

"…Wait…what?"

"A pirate ship! It crashed on the shore a few days ago, Dad! We have got to check it out!" Kit smiled.

"…No."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm very busy."

"…All you're doing is drinking beer and flirting with girls."

"And those are things that I take VERY seriously!"

"…"

"Sigh, I'll go get the others and we'll go see it."

"Yatta!"

"Have you been talking to Ola-?"

* * *

"…Ahhh! The beach! Man, this is nice!" Darastrix yelled.

"Yeah, girls in bikinis rule!" Alex laughed, seeing some girls playing volleyball with one another. "Hey ladies, need some help with your sunscreen?"

"PERVERT!" Jojo screamed.

POW!

"Saw that coming," Robyn commented, laughing slowly with an anime sweatdrop.

"Think he's okay?" Rayne asked.

"…?" Shadow Tamer saw Alex in the water, but also lots of splashing. "That's not good," he whispered and made a long branch appear and stretch over to Alex. "Trinenna, if you may."

The Ninja nodded and jumped on the branch, running down the wet hero. When she reached him, he saw Alex wrestling with three small fishpeople. Alex kicked one back and grabbed Trinenna's hand and let her pull him up as the other two fishmen got on the branch.

"I'm warning you! I study the Crane style!" Alex yelled, standing on one leg and extending his arms. "Chirp! Chirp, fishy!" he taunted as the fish ran at him, but with a single kick it flew back into the water. "Ha!"

His Ninja friend looked at the purple fish as it jumped at her, but she dodged it and grabbed its tail and threw it back into the water, but saw more fishmen nearing. "Time to go."

"Agreed!"

"Fishpeople?" Robyn asked.

"YES!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, no offense, but…that's just stupid," Darastrix commented.

"Hey, my Dad would never lie!" Kit declared.

**Five Years Ago**

"How was I suppose to know she was your sister!?" Alex screamed as a man chased him. "Whoa! Was that a beer bottle!?" he yelled, dodging it and running down a corner.

**Four Years Ago**

"I would tap those!" Alex smiled, seeing the Queen and Princess walk to her throne.

"What did you say?" a knight asked.

"Nothin."

**Twenty Three Years Ago**

"Awww! What a cute baby!" a teenage girl smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Ben smiled, holding Baby Alex in his hands.

"Can he talk?" the girl asked, bending over and giving baby Alex a good look at her cha-chas…her breasts.

"Tap that! Tap that!" Baby Alex giggled.

"…What did he say?" the lady asked.

"Uh…Nothing!" Ben said.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Baby Alex repeated.

**A Few Hours Ago**

"I wonder what Jojo would like in a bikini?" Alex asked as he and Shadow Tamer rounded up the gang.

"Haven't you seen her in a bikini…? And for that matter, haven't you seen her naked? Also are bikinis even invented right now?"

"…Shut up. Look, all I'm saying is that Jojo's…melons have gotten a lot bigger since I last saw her!"

"Her melons she sits on or the one on her chest?" Shadow Tamer asked, actually smiling. It was just like the glory days; back when he and Alex would talk with the rest of the group abut this random silly stuff.

"Both!" the Rouge smiled, licking his lips. "I gotta tell you, Shadow Tamer… I would tap that till the suns don't shine!"

"What was that…?" Jojo growled red in the face.

"…Noth-"

POW!

"Is it possible that Alex has become even more of a pervert?" Jojo asked.

"Slightly, yes," Shadow Tamer replied.

**Present**

"Guys?!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" everyone said, turning their heads to see a Pirate ship on the shore, with a girl waving at them.

"I don't believe it! What are you guys doing here?" he smiled. "I heard Alex was back with a new team, but I thought it was just a rumor!"

…Tick…Tick…Tick…

DING!

"MAY!?" Alex, Jojo, and Shadow Tamer realized. They looked at each other, then the Pirate girl, but didn't say anything before another voice.

"I thought I recognized your voices," a Ninja smiled, walking over, taking off his mask to reveal a man with brown spiky hair.

"Jack!"

"Jack?! THE Jack?! Jack the Ninja, but not the Pirate or Samurai! Then that means you're May the Pirate! You guys are the Romeo and Juliet of Lore!" Kit yelled. "Also you guys used to run with my Dad back in the day, right?" the pink haired boy asked.

"Uh…Alex, why do you have a little girl with you?" Jack asked.

"I'M A BOY! Honestly, jut because I have pink hair does not mean I'm a girl!" Kit screamed. "And besides, he's my Dad!"

"Touchy," May commented. "Wait…He's who?!"

"Alex! He's my Dad and Jojo's my Mo-"

"SHUT UP!" Alex and Jojo screamed, covering his mouth and stopping him from talking…or breathing.

"Son? You and Jojo?" Jack asked. "Didn't you leave her at the al-?"

"Yes," both adults responded, glaring at him for bringing up such a memory.

"Oh, sorry," Jack chuckled, holding up his hands in defense. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Kid here thought it would be a good idea to visit a Pirate ship," Alex joked, releasing his son as Jojo did the same. He then put his elbow on Kit's head and used him as an armrest. "Not a bright idea now, was that Kid?"

POW!

"Idiot," Jojo growled, as Alex fell to the ground.

"Hey guys, what's up?" another voice asked a Pirate walked over. He had dark brown hair, a brown cape, and hazel eyes that almost seemed red in the sun. "Hey! You're Alex Dragnork!"

"Why do they always recognize him first?" Rayne asked.

"Cause my Dad's famous!" Kit smiled. "He's the best hero around!"

"So we've been trying to repair our ship after the Fish People broke it, but everytime we do, they just return to hit us again," May sighed. "It's getting on my nerves."

"Then it's a good thing we're here to help," Shadow Tamer smiled, and looked at the others. "Shall we?"

* * *

"So we wait for them to come, and once they do, WE ATTACK!" Kit smiled.

"Kid, why are you telling me that while we're already doing it?" Alex asked.

"…Dramatic effect."

"Guys, I think I see them," Trinenna whispered.

"Positions," Jack whispered as May pretended to fix the ship. "Be careful."

"You just watch your own cute little butt," May smiled.

The Fishpeople came out of the water in the dozens and behind them came their leader, a large walking fishman robot…yeah, seriously. His name was Fish Bait, the leader of the Fishpeople.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tiger sighed.

"Okay, I'll take the big fish, you guys deal with the small fries," Alex ordered. "…No pun intended. Kid, you stay here."

"But Da-"

"No. I gave you my daggers to learn defend yourself. Not to screw around."

"Mo-"

"No, Kit."

"Now?" Robyn asked.

"No," Alex whispered.

"Now?" Tiger asked.

"No."

"Now?" Darastrix asked.

"No."

"Now?" Rayne asked.

"Almost…"

"Now?" Shadow Tamer smiled.

"NOW!" Alex yelled, jumping out of the bushes with the others. He pulled out his sword and snapped it into whip form and used it to slash a Fishman away from May, who pulled out two pistols and shot two Fishmen back.

Jack and Trinenna threw some ninja stars down as well and hit some of the Fishpeople, making them fall. A blast of dark magic shot out of Shadow Tamer's staff as the battle quickly began.

"Go get them!" Kit cheered.

Tiger, Rayne, and Darastrix plowed through, making sushi out of the Fishpeople, but were suddenly knocked down by Fish Bait.

"I got him!" Alex yelled jump kicking him. "Just watch my back!" he ordered, ducking under Fish Bait's sword.

"What about our backs!?" Rayne growled, kicking a Fishman back as more just kept coming. "Duck!" she ordered and threw her sword and it spun through the air and slammed into a Fishman sneaking up on Jojo.

"Thanks!" Jojo smiled and kicked another one aside and slammed her fist in another.

"How's Alex taking that robot fish?" Robyn asked, shooting a magical beam at some Fishpeople.

"Well," Trinenna answered, kicking a Fishman.

"Not much of a talker are ya" Jack asked, slicing a Fishman with his Doom Daggers.

"Actions speak louder than words," she replied, throwing a shuriken through two Fishmen and impaling it in the third's heart.

"…Not bad."

"Look out!" Tiger yelled as hundreds of Flying Fish shot out of the water and attacked our heroes. "Fly Fish!" he yelled, chopping one with his sword.

"We noticed!" Reisha yelled, dodging a Flying Fish and kicking a Fishman. "We're outnumbered! Ideas?"

"Keep fighting!" Shadow Tamer ordered, shooting a black magic beam at some fish.

"Well that's obvious," Jack commented, disappearing and reappearing behind some Fishpeople and kicking them aside.

"Yeah, take him out Dad!" Kit cheered as Alex kicked Fish Bait to the ground. "Huh? DAD LOOK OUT!" Kit yelled, seeing some Fishmen sneak up behind him.

The Dragonark hero spun around and sweep kicked the Fishpeople. He then spun around again and connected his foot with Fish Bait's face, knocking him down.

"Alright, that's my Dad!" Kit yelled, clapping his hands. He saw his Father make sushi out of those Fishpeople, and it quickly became clear our heroes would win. The pink haired boy suddenly realized something though! Fish Bait was getting back up, and his Dad was still dealing with some Fishpeople.

He looked to the others for help, but they were two busy fighting the Fish monsters. HE pulled his Father's, no HIS daggers and gulped. "I'm coming Dad!" he yelled, jumping out of the bushes and charging at Fish Bait, who readied his sword.

SLASH!

"KID!" Alex screamed, seeing him fall. Blood was on Fish Bait's sword, Kit's body was falling to the ground, bleeding. Jojo's eyes lost their color and her mouth widened in horror.

"No…" she whispered.

"Jojo, look out!" Tiger yelled, shooting a Fishman with his Pirate pistol. He saw her fall to the ground in tears, and saw Reisha, Robyn, and Trinenna running over to help him protect Jojo.

"Kid!" Alex yelled, running to his son's body. "Kid? KID!" he cried, not noticing or not caring that Fish Bait was raising his sword behind him. As the sword was brought down, Alex suddenly spun around and grabbed with his hand, holding it back. "THAT WAS MY SON!"

The Dragonark hero's hand suddenly burned with a fire. Fire of a Dragon…A fire that reduced the sword to melted steel and soon covered Alex's entire body. "Fire Dragon Spirit!" he screamed, as fire shot out of his mouth and flew around burning the Fish monsters and turning them ash.

The fire flew around and turned the remaining Fish into ashes as the fire took the shape of a large dragon. In the center of it was Alex, who was roaring like a mad beast. The fire dragon then shot forward at Fish Bait and reduced him to ashes in seconds.

"That was for my son," Alex whispered, falling to the ground, smoke coming out of his burning body.

"Alex…that was Dragon magic!" Darastrix realized.

"We'll talk about it later, Reisha, you're a healer right? Heal Kit!" Shadow Tamer ordered.

"Right," the Healer nodded and ran to Kit and began healing his cut.

"Alex? You okay?" Jojo asked, but her eyes were on her son's body as he was slowly healed.

"I'll tell you when my son is okay again…"

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," May said, who was in her nightgown and sitting on her bed. "It's unlocked."

"Hey, May," Alex greeted, walking into her room.

"Hey Alex…How Kit?"

"Reisha says all he needs is a bit of rest, and he'll be good as new in a few hours."

"That's good. He seems like a nice kid, a little overenthusiastic, but nice."

"Think he gets it from his Mother," Alex laughed, sitting on the bed. He suddenly took a serious tone and sighed, looking at May. "May, you know why I'm here."

"Alex, I thought we agreed not to talk about it anymore. You said-"

"I know what I said, but…it's been practically fifteen years, I have a right to now where he is atleast…"

"She…It's a she."

"She, huh?" the Rouge asked, laughing bitterly to himself. "Sorry. Where is she? Where is our daughter, May?"

**END**

Well that was…sucky. Sorry for the…suckyness, but I really wanted to get that plot twist in. Now you, as my readers will make a choice. HOW THE HELL DID MAY AND ALEX DO IT!? When!? Why!? ETC!

You can either pick

Light

Or

DARK

Obviously dark is evil, and bad, and light is slightly humorous. CHOOSE!

Also a sample of Alex's lone journey that took a place a few years ago, before A Hero's Tale:

* * *

"Let go of me!" the Drakel yelled as he was thrown to Alex's feet. Alex just glared at him and ordered him to get up and fight. He did, but before he could lay a hand on him, Alex forced back to the ground with a hard right hook.

"Get up."

The Drakel did, and Alex beat him into the ground once more.

"Get up."

He did, slower this time and kicked Alex with his reptile foot. The Rouge grabbed it and with a grunt, snapped it out of place. The Drakel screamed in pain as Alex dropped him to the ground and with another order to get up, limped back up and was met with more punches and kicks to his injured body.

"I didn't kill your Father!"

"No, but your Father did, and you're just as bad, you piece of dirt!" Alex growled, grabbing the Drakel and throwing him in a coffin.

"No…NO! Don't do this! Kill me if you have to, but don't do this!" he screamed as Alex slammed the coffin closed and locked it. "Please! Please! Let m go please!" he begged screaming loudly and trying to break out.

Alex just picked up a shovel and began burying the coffin, with the Drakel still inside it. No words were said. No remorse, mercy, or pity was felt. Only rage.

* * *

Wow….creepy! Okay, three more things!

1: I still need more choices for a team name. This time you guys can move away from the Dragon thing to something else…BUT WHAT?!

2: I need an idea for Alex's lone journey. I was thinking Sins of a Son, Shadows of the Night, Sins of a Father, or something. Either pick one or come up with your own!

3: Sorry for not updating! I've been busy with school so I missed most of the November and October events! Again, sorry!

BYE! R n R!


End file.
